A Tom Riddle love story
by Little miss Riddle
Summary: Tom Riddle was never loved by his father who left months before he was born, and never loved by his mother who chose to stop using magic and die instead of taking care of her son. But there's this one Gryffindor girl named Merilyn. Does he have a chance of being loved by her?


_Chapter_ 1:

"Alright now class" professor Slughorn started.

Merilyn sat in her first potions class of her sixth year. She was a Gryffindor, and now they had class with the Slytherins.

But she didn't mind being with slytherin. Merilyn could get along with anyone who treated her nicely.

"And you will be working with the person sitting next to you." Slughorn finished.

"Guess we will be working together" a handsome boy with dark curly hair and dark eyes said.

"Uhm... Yeah... I guess" Merilyn said.

"You didn't pay attention did you?" He sighed.

She blushed a little. "Is it that obvious?"

"Never mind it" he sighed. "We will have to start on our potion."

"Alright, but could i have your name?" Merilyn asked.

"Tom Riddle. And yourself?" He answered.

"Merilyn" she replied simply. He nodded, and they started on their potion. It was a polyjuice potion that they would be working on in potion class the next month.

When they were dismissed, Tom was fast on gathering his things and walking of, but Slughorn stopped him from walking out.

"Tom, my boy, could i have a word with you?" Slughorn asked.

"Of course, sir" Tom said politely.

"And you to miss." Slughorn said and was meaning Merilyn.

"Yes." She said and walked up to Slughorn's desk where he stood with Tom.

"Now, Merilyn, you have been struggling a lot in this subject, right? Now i want Tom here to help you study potions once a week." Slughorn explained.

Merilyn saw than Tom wanted to groan, but instead he just simply said "yes, sir".

"Splendid." Slughorn said pleased. "I'll see you two are Wednesday" and then he left the room.

"Now, what do you say about meeting in the library Monday evenings?" Tom suggested. He sounded impatient.

"Monday doesn't work for me. I have Quidditch practice then. But how about Tuesdays?" Merilyn answered.

"Alright, Tuesdays it is" Tom sighed, grabbed his bag and left.

Merilyn looked at the clock. It was lunch.

She rushed to the great hall and met her best friend named Daniel Parker. And a little after her other best friend, with the named Alicia Wood.

"You guys left class so quickly" Merilyn said.

"No, you're just slow" Alicia teased. Daniel chuckled.

"Im not slow, Slughorn wanted to talk to me" Merilyn explained.

"Are you in the slug club?" Daniel asked.

"No. He wanted me to study with that guy Tom Riddle because I'm struggling way to much. And he's like the best in potions." Merilyn explained and took a sandwich.

"He's handsome, don't you think, Merilyn?" Alicia said dreamy.

"Who?" Merilyn asked.

"Riddle! Haven't you seen those dreamy eyes." Alicia answered.

"Well, if you like him then ask him out!" Merilyn replied and took a bite from her sandwich.

"You think he'll say yes?" Alicia wondered.

"I don't see what's so good about him anyways." Daniel said and the girls looked at him. "I mean, all the girls find him dreamy, but he doesn't care about them!"

"Well, maybe he has a reason for it?" Merilyn suggested.

"You always think the best of people." Alicia said.

"Yeah! That guy is mean" Daniel added.

"But if i want better grades, i would have to work with him! And besides, i don't think the best of EVERYONE." Merilyn said calmly.

"Alright, mention one person you don't like" Daniel answered.

Merilyn looked away a little. "My dad" she said silently.

Daniel got silent. He knew how Merilyn's father was treating Merilyn, Merilyn's brother and mom.

The silence was awkward.

"Maybe we should just go to the next class" Merilyn suggested .

"Yeah, what do we have?" Alicia asked.

"Muggle studies" Daniel replied and after that the three Gryffindors left the great hall.

When Muggle studies were over, they had to write 30 centimeters on why muggles needed electricity.

By the time dinner came, they had gotten a whole lot of homework to do.

"But i have Quidditch practice today" Merilyn complained.

"It's not like we have to hand everything in tomorrow" Daniel said to cheer the girls up a little. "Most of it have to be handed in on Wednesday."

"But tomorrow I'm going to study potions with Tom" Merilyn said and leaned her head in her hands. "And i doubt we'll have time left over for everything else."

Daniel sighed.

"Can't me and Dan do them for you tomorrow while your having a study date with handsome Tommy-Tom!" Alicia teased.

"It's not a date. He's just helping me with potions" Merilyn said and gave Alicia a glare.

"Yeah, me and Al can do your homework while you are _studying_ with Tom" Daniel said.

"Oh thank you so much!" Merilyn said happily.

Authors note:

Alright guys, first chapter of my Tom Riddle story. Hope you enjoyed!

Next chapter coming soon


End file.
